Valentine's Day
by Isabelene
Summary: Sirius' has a lot of Valentine's, but not the one he really wants.


Sirius flung himself on his bed. Alone. Again. It was Valentine's Day, and he was alone. Sure, he could have had his pick of girls, hell, he could have had his pick of guys too, all good looking and willing. But then one he wanted…

He shook his head, sighing. He couldn't tell. It would ruin their friendship. Sure, his friends knew he was gay, and they were okay with it. But if they knew he was in love with one of them…He shuddered to think of loosing his friends.

There was a sudden pounding at the door, and then a muffled voice shouted, "Padfoot! You need to open the door!" Sirius leapt out of bed, his heart threatening to pound out of his chest. He'd know that voice anywhere. He sprinted to the door and flung it open, only to be faced with…a mountain of flowers, candy, and cards. What in the world?

A head of shaggy, sandy hair peeked around the pile. "Hey Pads!" He said, a little more exuberantly than usual. "Look what you got!"

Sirius cocked an eyebrow in surprise. "Hey Moony…is that really all for me?" The werewolf grinned and nodded and Sirius' mouth dropped. "Holy shit!"

"Language, Siri." Remus admonished good-naturedly. "Can you believe it? You weren't at breakfast, but all these owls came in with all this stuff, for you! So, I took it all up…" He stopped, and peered at Sirius. "Padfoot, are you all right?"

Sirius shook himself and offered up a weak smile to him. "Yeah, I'm fine, just a little tired."

Remus looked concerned, and laid a hand on his shoulder. Sirius shivered under the touch. "If you're sure…C'mon, let's get you something to eat." Sirius gave him another weak smile, and allowed his secret crush to pull him out of the dorm.

o.O.(O).O.o

It was late. They were in the common room, the fire crackling quietly, the embers burned down. Sirius was sprawled on the floor, staring into the flames. Remus was sitting on the floor next to him, his tie undone and shadows playing across his face. He frowned at his Arithmacy textbook, trying to figure out a difficult problem.

Sirius rolled over and stared at him, drinking in his softly pointed features, at contrast with the harsh scars on his face. "Hey," he said softly, breaking the silence. "I'm gonna go get that ridiculous pile of Valentine's to sort through, will you help me?"

Remus looked up, unfocused for a moment, and then smiled. "Sure, I'm happy too." Sirius nodded, smiling in return and went up to the dorm they shared with James and Peter. Peter was asleep, nothing would ever wake him up, and James was probably in a broom closet with Evans. He gathered up the pile and slowly made his way downstairs, being careful not to trip.

o.O.(O).O.o

Remus cleared away his things as soon as Sirius left. He exhaled, letting out all his breath in a whoosh. That was close. Sirius had no idea of the effect he had on him. The thought of him, shirt open, with the firelight playing on his skin…He shivered. And now he had to sort through things other people had given him as an expression of how much they "loved" him…It made him sick.

Remus looked up at a small sound, as Sirius slowly came down the steps, feeling his way each time, unable to see over the pile of Valentines. He got off the stairs and walked over to Remus, when, as if in slow motion, his toe hit a snag in the carpet.

Valentines flew everywhere as Sirius tripped and landed on Remus, knocking him flat on his back. He didn't dare breath as Sirius long, dark hair fell into a curtain around their heads, sealing them away from the world.

o.O.(O).O.o

Sirius couldn't breathe. He stared into Remus' wide, golden eyes and silently thanked god for the snag in that rug. He sucked in a breath and prayed to the heavens' that what he was about to do wouldn't backfire on him too horribly. He pushed his face a little closer to Remus' and pressed his lips to his gently.

And, oh, if he died right now he wouldn't care; just the feel of his lips against his was enough to satisfy him forever. And yet Sirius knew he would die if he never felt like this again. Because Remus was kissing him back.

Sirius' kisses became a little more passionate, a little more desperate, a little less chaste. And Remus responded in kind, tangling his fingers in Sirius' hair and pulling him closer.

Sirius pulled away for breath and propped himself up on his elbows, staring down at the softly smiling werewolf. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that."

Remus stared up into his stormy grey eyes, and said, "Trust me, I do." He began pulling him back down to his lips, and before they touched, he breathed, "Happy Valentine's day, love."

o.O.(O).O.o

James and Lily crept through the halls, giggling silently. They had nearly been caught by Filch coming out of the broom closet, and wanted to get into the common room for some un-interrupted snogging.

Lily whispered the password, and stepped inside the common room, immediately gasping, and stepping back. James started in, frowning, saying, "Lily, what's the-" and stopped, mouth gaping open.

On the floor of the common room lay two of his best mates, snogging each others brains out. Sirius' shirt was off and seemed discarded in a corner, all he had on was his pants and his Gryffindor tie. Remus shirt was undone, and his long, thin fingers were tangled in Sirius' loose hair.

James took in a breath about to say something, when Lily tugged at his arm and, smiling, shook her head. Silently, the couple left, letting the two on the floor have their very first Valentine's Day.

_The End_

**A/N: DAAWWW! Remus and Sirius, I just looooooove them3 My first RemusxSirius fic, and my first one-shot. Hope you like! Review if ya like**


End file.
